The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a wireless network, such as a wireless local area network (LAN), information is often transmitted via electromagnetic waves in the air. Because of the broadcast nature of the electromagnetic waves, the wireless network needs to apply security approaches, such as authentication, data privacy, and the like, to protect the wireless network and the information transmitted within the wireless network.